


The Real Idiot

by atrick_oflight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: camelot_drabble, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, comedy maybe idk, i think, idiot, originally posted on lj, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrick_oflight/pseuds/atrick_oflight
Summary: Merlin thinks it's unfair to call him the idiot in their relationship.





	The Real Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a drabble I did for camelot_drabble last week. The prompt was "idiot" and I literally had to keep reminding myself that this was only a drabble and not an actual fic.
> 
> Damn, I've fallen into the Merlin fandom hard. And I fell into the Merthur hole even harder.
> 
> Anyway, this is unbeta'd, but I hope you like it! :)

When people ask who the idiot is between Arthur and Merlin, most everyone would say Merlin. Not that Merlin would deny it, but he feels Arthur does just as many stupid things as he does. Sometimes even more and Merlin always gets the brunt of it. He thinks it quite unfair.

 

When he first met Arthur, for instance, the ‘oh-so-irresistible-prince-of-the-university’ was always wherever Merlin was. And each time Merlin saw him, he was doing different ridiculous things, like stretching his body out of nowhere or picking fights and showing off his strength for absolutely no reason. Weeks later, after Merlin had gone on a date with him, Arthur would not admit that he did any of those things simply to try and impress him. Arthur's friend, Leon, told Merlin otherwise, though.

 

Or perhaps the time when they celebrated their first anniversary as a couple. That was the first time Merlin had ever heard Arthur say 'I love you'.  
  
Arthur had decided to take Merlin on a romantic picnic in the woods. He had packed everything; food, water, a blanket and other essentials. However, in his haste to keep everything ‘perfect’, he forgot to fill the tank with fuel and pack the map to his destination. Which resulted in the pair ending up stranded in an unfamiliar area with no gas.

* * *

_“Could be worse,” Merlin said, taking a bite of the BLT sandwich Arthur had passed him earlier. His boyfriend gave him a deadpan stare in return. “We could have gotten to the woods, but eaten by wolves.”_

 

_“I love you, but please, stop.”_

* * *

 

And there was that time they got into a fight over a dress. Arthur had insisted it was white and gold, but Merlin thought it to be black and blue. Needless to say, it grew into a large disagreement consisting of a very colourful array of insults and mentions of unacceptable claims. All this lead to Merlin kicking Arthur out of their shared flat and sobbing at the fact that their relationship is in jeopardy because of a stupid dress.  
  
His friends had tried to console him that evening and were all very supportive until they heard drunken singing from outside. For a while, they ignored it, until, "MERLIN YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE!" Arthur, as it turns out, was just as devastated as Merlin when they had parted ways after their spat. He stood outside Merlin's home, singing his heart out. He had his own set of friends to support him, each of them looking ridiculous and romantic at the same time with the instruments in their hands and the mexican sombreros on their head.  
  
Apparently, Arthur felt so horrible that he gathered them all there to serenade Merlin into forgiving him. And if was not so endearing and sweet and so _Arthur_ , Merlin might not have taken him back.  
  
Keeping all those situations in mind, Merlin cannot fathom why everyone thought he was the idiot in their relationship. Then again, he was dating the clotpole. So maybe he is the idiot, after all.


End file.
